Falling to Pieces
by Zoe Kissane
Summary: It only takes one mistake to set off a chain of events that no one can comprehend. Bella didn't think one mistake would ruin her life like it did. Alice didn't realise that one choice could change multiple lives. Neither of them had any idea what they were doing. Bellice, AH, AU.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Her pale, slender fingers shone with an unearthly, almost fluorescent light in the artificial glow from the service station she was sitting close to.

Another light flickered in the night sky – this one darker, more natural. A fiery shade of oranges and yellows mixed together. The small light was snuffed out of existence as abruptly as it appeared; instead, a small glowing red tip took its place.

She raised the cigarette to her numb lips, inhaling slowly and allowing the strong smoke to fill her lungs completely. A soft sigh escaped her, with it the smoke that came rushing out of her lungs, ready to be blown back into the night air.

"I wish you wouldn't," a quiet, husky voice rang out as she lifted the cigarette back to her lips.

"I wish for a lot of things. They don't happen though, do they?" Her voice rasped into the cool night air, hoarse from the night's events.

"They could happen," the other voice got quieter, barely a whisper in the air.

She stood suddenly, inhaling sharply on her cigarette.

"But they won't," she blew, smoke enveloping the trespassers face, "they won't happen," with that, she threw her cigarette onto the ground and stood on it, extinguishing its small flame before stalking into the dark night.


	2. Welcome

**I own nothing.**

* * *

This isn't a love story. This isn't going to be happy, or pretty. There's going to be angst, heartbreak, pain and sorrow. There might be some good times, but I don't really know.

This isn't a story about hope.

This isn't going to be about a happy ending.

This is about redemption.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan.

And I think I just fucked up, big time.


	3. Innocence

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_It all started innocently enough. Why wouldn't it have? We were only young. Fifteen and ready to take on the world, or so we thought. But we were young and stupid and so, so naïve. We thought friendship would last. I sure did. I thought I could depend on my best friend forever. I guess not._

**January 10****th****, 2010**

The loud pounding on the front door of the house woke fifteen year old Alice Brandon up. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she glanced at the clock, she slowly stumbled down the hall, heading to the door.

A few minutes elapsed before Alice yanked the door open, her mouth open ready to abuse whoever was waking her up at 3 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday no less, but the words died in her throat as she took in the pale blue shirts of the two imposing police officers on her doorstep.

"Uh… what can I do for you?" She eventually managed to stutter out, trying to be polite, not letting her fear and worry show.

"We're just insuring this young lady arrived home safely. Are you parents around?" One officer, the shorter one, a female, smiled kindly at Alice, who could only look blankly back. The other officer, a man this time, stood to the side slightly, showing a lanky fifteen year old girl with messy brown hair, grinning ruefully at Alice.

"Uh, no ma'am, my parents are out of town for the weekend. They're at a work expo in Sydney," Alice told the officer, still confused as to why they were there.

"Just make sure your sister stays home the rest of the night then, and be safe. Both of you," the woman sighed, nodding her head as she turned up the stairs with her partner, leaving Alice and the other girl standing in the doorway.

"So… you gonna invite me in or what?" The girl grinned at Alice again, nudging past her and into the house anyway.

"Yeah, sure, make yourself at home," Alice mumbled grumpily, following her in and closing the door behind her, making sure to lock it. "So… the cops, huh? What the fuck, 'sis'?" Alice brought her fingers up near her face, making inverted commas as she said the word sis.

"I got into a bit of a fight, no big deal," the girl grinned at Alice, rolling her sleeves up slightly to show her a whopping dark bruise on her forearm in the shape of a hand print. "They picked me up wandering around on my own."

"Bella, what the hell am I going to do with you?" Alice sighed at the girl, Bella, slowly making her way back to bed.

"Aw, come on Ali, you luuuurve me," Bella grinned, following Alice to her bedroom.

"You wish, Bella. I don't know why I call you my best friend sometimes," Alice shook her head, crawling back into bed, shuffling over to the left so Bella could join her.

"My winning charm and delightful smile," Bella deadpanned, curling up on the right side of the bed.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I know, right? Love you, kid," Alice rolled her eyes at Bella's playful comment, rolling over onto her side and getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Shut up Bella,"


	4. Suspect

**Evans belongs to me. The rest do not.**

* * *

_Time went by but we stayed the same. She never changed. She says I didn't, but I think I must've. Surely I must've. But, she said I didn't, and I guess I should trust her. She never lied to me before; she said she would always be there for me. That's what best friends are for, right?_

**July 18****th****, 2010**

There was a sharp rap on the classroom window before the door was pushed open, creaking the whole time. Everyone in the room turned to look at who was coming in, before losing interest quickly and going back to their science experiments.

Alice kept her eyes on the front of the room, curious as to why two police officers, one short, blonde and female, the other a taller male with dark hair, stood by the teacher's desk in the front of the science lab with the receptionist from the councilor's office.

"Ali, will you pay attention! Ali! Oh God what did I do wrong!?" Bella dropped the two test tubes she had been holding, backing away horrified as a putrid smell came from the bench top, a result of the chemicals she accidentally mixed. Gagging from the smell, Alice turned around to see what had happened, spotting the puddle on the bench and the angry red burn already appearing on Bella's arm where the acid had touched her skin.

"Oh, shit, Bella!" Alice screamed, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her to the sink and thrusting her hand under the water, hoping it would help.

"Mr Banner, we need help, Bella –" Alice started, but was cut off.

"Isabella, these officers would like to speak to you outside," the teacher looked at the young girl sternly, giving her no choice.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bella muttered angrily, yanking her hand from out under the sink and storming out of the room, yelling back over her shoulder, "and my name is Bella you asshole!"

"Was that appropriate Miss Swan?" the female officer stared down at the young girl.

"Probably not, Evans," Bella shrugged, grinning up at the officers, "what? You've picked me up at least ten times this year. Think I wouldn't remember your name?"

"Fair enough Miss Swan. Can you tell us where you were last night?"

"Out. Why?"

"You were named as a possible suspect in a B&E along your usual route."

"… oops?" Bella grinned, shoving her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Please get your things, Miss Swan, you're going to have to come down to the station with us," the officer, Evans, sighed.

"So I don't have to go to English? Works for me," Bella grinned, walking off, "you two coming?"


	5. Worry

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_I don't know what was more worrying - how easy it was getting to lie, or how easily people were believing them. Even her. I don't know how she didn't pick up on it, she always knew when I wasn't being totally honest, but she never called me out on it. I don't know why._

**October 17****th****, 2010**

"Hey, are you going to be there tomorrow?" Alice' voice floated through the line, slightly crackly from the poor reception.

"I dunno, I guess so," Bella whispered back into the phone, wincing slightly as she shifted on her bed.

"Why are you whispering? What's wrong?" Her voice was laced with worry this time.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just late and I don't want to wake mum up. She had a long day at work, y'know, she's tired and all that…" Bella whispered back, crossing her fingers in her lap, hoping the line of questioning would end before it truly started.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll let you go then. See you tomorrow babe!" Alice' voice was light once more, and Bella could practically hear the smile in her voice before the line went dead.

"Yeah… tomorrow…" Bella mumbled, dropping her phone onto the bed and flopping back, biting her lip as her shoulders hit the mattress. "Hang on, did she call me babe?" Bella stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, replaying the last moment of the conversation in her head.


	6. Stairs

**Evans belongs to me. The rest do not.**

* * *

_I'd never, ever seen her as anything else. Until that day. I don't even know what triggered it. Maybe it was because I hadn't slept over in a while, I hadn't seen her looking like… that. It was almost like she'd grown and changed overnight, without me watching. But she couldn't have, because she was wearing the same top she had on six months ago, and it fit the same. It was me who changed._

**October 18****th****, 2010**

Bella slowly trudged her way across the oval towards the school. She had a baggy hoodie on over her torso, almost entirely hiding the shorts she was wearing rolled up to an almost indecent length. The hood was up over her head, her face obscured by the folds of material and a curtain of dark brown choppy hair. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder, hanging uselessly down by her knees due to the length of the straps.

She kicked her shoes once against the fence bordering the edge of the school to get rid of any excess grass from her soles before making her way across the courtyard by memory alone, her mind elsewhere.

No other students were around, it was half past nine in the morning, everyone was in class. It should have been an uneventful walk, that is until Bella suddenly collided with a body standing in front of her. The woman she knocked stumbled forwards a few steps, turning around once she regained her footing, her hand resting on her belt.

Glancing up, Bella did a double take at the pale blue shirt and blonde hair tied in a stern bun under a navy cap.

"Bella?" The woman inquired, letting go of her belt and reaching out to flip Bella's hood back.

"Morning Evans," Bella forced a smile that looked more like a grimace, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The school was broken into overnight," the officer glanced down at Bella, "know anything about it?"

"Hey, don't look at me! I was home all night!" Bella grumbled, heading towards her locker, Evans falling into step beside her.

"We'll be here all day regardless, but one of your teachers did name you as a possible suspect,"

"You're kidding, right? Based on what!?"

"You've been arrested twice for breaking and entering so far this year, Bella," Evans sighed, looking at the young girl.

"Oh what a load of bullshit! Who told you it was me? It was Masen, wasn't it? Fucking asshole," Bella slammed her locker shut, turning around to face Evans.

"He was one person who named you, yes. I'm sorry, Bella, but since you're here, you're going to have to come to the principal's office with me for questioning.

"This is absolute bullshit," Bella was still fuming as she stormed into the front office of the school, Evans following close behind.

"Isabella, watch your language or I'll have to give you internal,"

"I'll have to give you internal," Bella mimicked, "whatever, asshole," she kicked the desk as she slumped down in the only free chair in the office, finally looking up into the unamused eyes of her school principal and his deputy, Mr Masen. Beside her, Evans stifled a laugh, turning serious as her partner entered the room behind her.

"You're facing expulsion, Isabella. If you had over the keys now, we won't press charges," Masen started, looking down at the pissed off teenager.

"I don't have your precious keys, dumbass,"

"Miss Swan, where were you last night?" The male officer next to Evans asked her, trying to keep the conversation civil.

"Uh, let me think. Oh, right, at home, where else?" Bella was openly scowling now, not at all amused by the situation.

"Can anyone verify that?" The officer asked again as Masen cut over him.

"Was that before or after you damaged school property Isabella?"

"How about during, because I didn't fucking do it, asshole," Bella growled at Masen.

"Lying will only get you into more trouble. You've been arrested twice for the same crime this year, there's no point pretending it wasn't you," Masen looked at the officers smugly, as if he had solved the case on his own.

"It wasn't fucking me!" Bella clenched her fists, raising up off her seat slightly before being shoved back down by Evans.

"Miss Swan, please calm yourself. There were a number of windows broken and many surfaces throughout the school vandalised. Do you have any idea who could have done it?"

"Would've have a clue, but it wasn't me," Bella calmed down slightly, fidgeting just enough to get Evans to release her shoulders.

"One wall was painted, with the words 'the freaks come around' and another with 'it's a hole in the wall', do you know what that means?"

"Doesn't everyone? They're song lyrics. It's big on the radio, by some trashy whore," Bella looked at the male officer, astounded that he didn't know current music.

"See, she knows! Only a guilty person would know! She did this, I know it!" Masen screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Bella.

"Oh will you shut up? I don't vandalise shit, moron, I steal food because my mum doesn't –" Bella cut herself off quickly.

"Doesn't what?" Evans prodded gently, trying to get the rest of the sentence.

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you. It wasn't me. I was at home for fuck's sake. Check my Facebook, it says where I was. Check my phone records, it'll show you that I was on the phone to Ali for an hour. It wasn't fucking me," Bella growled, storming out of the office, making sure to knock into Masen on her way out, despite the pain it sent coursing through her shoulder.

"Hey! Bella, wait up!" Alice called out across the quadrangle, slightly out of breath as she ran towards Bella.

"What's up buttercup?" Bella asked Alice, sitting down on a low entertaining wall.

"I wanted to ask you that actually. Rumour has it that you got called in for questioning about the break in last night. Is it true?" Alice asked, sitting down next to Bella, looking towards the staircase at the end of the quadrangle where a group of seniors were messing around with a stereo of some sort.

"You don't seriously think I did it, do you? I was on the phone to you half the night!"

"Bella, babe, calm down, I know you didn't do it! I meant was it true that you got questioned," Alice reached out and rested her hand over Bella's, trying to calm her down, "I know you wouldn't break into the school. You're reckless, not stupid."

"Gee, thanks, Ali, you're so k-" the rest of Bella's sentence was cut out as the loud notes of a Ke$ha song boomed out of the emergency sound system, the seniors at the front of the quad breaking into some form of flash mob dance routine.

"What are they doing?" Alice asked absently, turning her head to watch the group.

"I think we're about to find out who broke into the school last night," Bella grumbled, "Ali?" she turned around, only to find an empty space next to her, the girl who was there now standing under the balcony with the rest of the students.

"What the…" was all Bella got out as the group of seniors started singing about glitter on the floor, just in time for hundreds of balloons filled with glitter exploded over the school, covering every exposed surface, including a now very pissed off Bella.

"Oh Bella!" Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing as she approached her sparkling best friend once the irritating dust had settled over the school and the flash mob had broken up, running from the teachers coming after them.

"Shut the fuck up," Bella grumbled, pulling her hoodie up over her head and tossing it down, shaking her head to try and get some of the glitter out of her hair.

"Here, let me help you – holy shit, Bella, what happened to your shoulder!?" Alice couldn't help but stare at the dark purple bruising around the edge of Bella's shoulder, mixed with the nasty yellow and green of older bruises and what appeared to be minor swelling.

"Nothing," Bella scowled, turning her body slightly to try and hide the injury from view, not that it did much good given the thin tank top she wore.

"Bella, tell me," Alice demanded sternly even as she pulled her own jacket off, "and put this on, since you clearly don't want anyone else to see."

"I fell down the stairs at home last night, okay?" Bella winced as she shrugged on the jacket, glancing over at Alice. Her thanks died on her lips though as she took in the sight in front of her, admiring the way Alice's shirt hung, noticing the hints of cleavage that the neckline offered.

"Be more careful, Bella," Alice sighed, gently hugging her best friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure thing, Ali," Bella shook her head, pulling away, confused and embarrassed about the way she just blatantly checked out her very female friend.

"Wait a second, Bella, you don't have stairs…" Alice turned around to look at Bella, only seeing her retreating back half way across the quad, "Bella!"

"Sorry, got to run, talk later, love you!" Bella called back over her shoulder as she quickly escaped the school.


	7. Help

******Evans belongs to me, as does Sam. The rest do not.**

* * *

_I was going insane, I had to be. I don't know what was going on anymore, I couldn't tell which way was up when I was around her. I barely slept over at her place these days, only when I had to. I didn't want to make a move on her too soon. It wasn't right to tell her. Not yet. I thought she'd react well, I just didn't want to do anything before I was one hundred percent certain that this was real._

**December 16****th****, 2010**

"Babe, do you think we should stop and ask that kid if they need help?" A slender hand came into Evans' line of sight, pointing out the driver's side window towards a hobbling figure on the side of the road.

Stopped at a set of traffic lights, Evans glanced over to the teenager. They were wearing a large black hoodie, despite the heat outside, couple with a pair of ripped and stained shorts. Bruises and welts could be seen on the back of the teen's legs, identifying them as a female or a highly effeminate boy. The hood of the jumper was pulled up over a baseball cap, blocking most of the girl's face from view. A flash of brown hair was seen as the girl turned a corner, limping ever so slightly as she went down a side street.

"Probably, but we're cutting it close for dinner already…" Evans glanced over at the person sitting in the passenger seat of her car.

"It's just my brother, babe. He'll understand. I can't leave that kid without at least checking on them, and I know that sexy cop in you feels the same," the hand dropped down out of Evans' view, falling instead on her thigh.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Evans conceded even as she turned the corner, following the girl down a run-down suburban street. Pulling up alongside of her, Evans wound down the window, "hey, kid, you alright?"

The girl jumped slightly, turning around and taking in the silver Subaru parked next to her.

"I'm fine, and didn't anyone ever tell you it was creepy to stalk young girls? Weirdo," the girl tried to act tough, even as the venom was missing from her words.

"You don't look fine to me," Evans leaned out the car window slightly to get a better look at the girl. C'mon. I'm a cop. I'll give you a lift home. What's your name?"

"A cop? Prove it," the girl looked up, her hood falling back as she finally looked at the occupants of the car, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Evans?"

"Bella?" Evans stopped searching for her badge, looking up as the girl said her name. With the hood down, the shadow from the cap was diminished, revealing a line of now dried blood running down Bella's cheek from a gash in her temple, combined with a split lip, "Who did this Bella?"

"No one. I fell," Bella growled, pulling her hood up again and turning around to keep walking.

"Bella, don't bullshit me. Who did this?"

"I told you, no one.

"Get in the car, Bella. I'm taking you home."

"What?" Bella froze, turning to stare at Evans again.

"Get in the car, Bella," Evans pulled up in front of Bella again, waiting impatiently. Bella hesitated for a moment before finally conceding, opening the door to the Subaru and slipping into the back.

"So what, you follow me now Evans?" Bella tried to joke after a few minutes of silent driving.

"More like you should find a new route to walk. I always seem to get you around here," Evans glanced over at the woman in the passenger seat, smiling reassuringly, "Bella here likes to get in fights and wander the streets late at night. The amount of times we've taken her home…" she shook her head slightly.

"Any reason you like to get into fights, Bella? I'm Sam, by the way," the woman turned around in her seat slightly to look at the teenager in the back.

"Because I feel like it. What's it to you? And how do you know Evans anyway?"

"Kate and I have been dating for four years now," the woman, Sam, smiled wistfully, "and I'm a social worker, particularly with displaced women and youth in trouble,"

"Oh, great. Just what I need," Bella mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Evans looked at Bella in the rear view mirror as she took a left onto what she thought was Bella's street.

"Didn't know you swung for the ladies there Evans," Bella quickly deflected, looking out the window and seeing the ornate staircase leading up to Alice's front door.

"Sorry, forgot to mention it. Didn't think I'd be explaining my personal life to someone in my patrol car," Evans winked at Bella even as she reached over to lightly squeeze Sam's hand, "anyway, here we are. Try not to get in any more fights today, Bella," she smiled reassuringly as the teenager reluctantly got out of the car.

"No promises, Evans. Enjoy whatever I just made you late for," without waiting for a response, Bella turned and trudged up the stairs, pretending to look in her pocket for keys as she heard the car drive off, "fucking pain in the ass…" Bella turned around to leave, just as the front door opened.

"I'm just going for a run, Emmett, I'll be back –" Alice stopped mid-sentence as she walked into the girl outside her front door, "what the… Bella? Shit, Bella, you look like shit!"

"Oh, thanks, love you too," Bella grumbled at her friend, turning around to walk back down the stairs.

"Wait, hang on, come inside. Let's clean you up, huh?" Alice didn't wait for an answer, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her inside the house.


	8. Vanilla

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_It was time. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep it to myself. I knew it'd be okay though, everything was always okay. She was the same as ever, and I was… well, I was me. But I knew it'd be okay. How couldn't it?_

**March 4****th****, 2011**

"Bella, what's going on? You've been weird for months now, getting into all these fights, been arrested _again_, a whole bunch of shit. What's going on?" Alice begged her best friend.

"Ali…" Bella sighed, sitting up and looking over at the other girl, who was currently laying on her bed, her head hanging down by the floor, where Bella had just been laying herself, "you'll get a headache if you stay like that much longer" she noted dryly.

"Stop deflecting. C'mon Izzy, you've been my best friend for ten years. You can trust me!" Alice begged, pouting at Bella.

"Aw, man, Ali, don't look at me like that!" Bella glanced away, blushing.

"Like what, Izzy?" Alice stopped pouting as she sat up, quickly grabbing the bed frame as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"I told you you'd get dizzy," Bella growled.

"No, you said I'd get a headache," Alice pouted again, jumping off the bed and suddenly tackling Bella down onto the floor, straddling her hips, "now, Izzy, are you going to be a good girl and tell me what's wrong?"

"No..nothing," Bella stammered, trying not to wince as Alice rested her weight on a particularly nasty bruise on Bella's hip.

"Izzy, don't you lie to me!" Alice pouted to full effect, suddenly dancing her fingers all across Bella's stomach, much to the horror of the now squirming girl.

"No, Ali, no! S.. stop it!" Bella gasped between laughs, tossing and turning, trying to throw the other girl off her without hurting either of them.

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Never!" Bella looped her ankles around Alice's knees, flipping them over suddenly, "Ha! I win!"

"Izzy! Play nice!" Alice smiled up at the girl on top of her, playfully trying to get away, only succeeding in knocking the hand Bella was using to support her body, sending the sixteen year old crashing down on top of her, "oomph"

"You haven't called me Izzy in years…" Bella mumbled, staring at Alice's lips, trying not to moan at the feelings of their breasts pressed together.

"You're always going to be my Izzy," Alice said quietly, "you're my best friend."

"Yeah…" Bella kept staring at Alice, absently trailing her hand over Alice's side.

"Izzy..?"

"Please don't hate me…" Bella whispered, leaning down and closing the small gap between the two girls, pressing her lips gently against Alice's, swallowing the other girls response. After a few moments, Bella pulled away, blushing.

"Izzy?" Alice whispered, staring up at her friend in shock.

"What? Oh, shit," Bella glanced down, realising what she'd just done, "shit, shit, shit," she scrambled to her feet, looking around the room for her bag.

"Izzy," Alice sat up slowly, staring at Bella.

"Shit, fuck, I'm so fucking sorry. Fuck. I have to go," Bella spotted her bag by the bed, scooping it up as she ran out of the house.

"Damnit," Alice sighed, running her hand through her hair as she heard the front door slamming.

"Al, everything okay? I heard the door slam," A deep voice asked from the doorway to Alice's room a few moments later.

"Huh, oh, yeah, everything's fine, Emmett. Bella had to go home is all. Family emergency," Alice lied to her older brother, trying not to blush as she licked her lips, tasting a little bit of Bella's vanilla flavoured lip gloss on them.

"Alright kiddo. Want to come watch a movie?" Emmett asked his younger sister.

"Sure," Alice smiled, standing up and dusting herself off, following her brother into the living room where he was setting up a James Bond marathon for them.

"You sure you're okay, Al?" Emmett asked again, halfway through their second film.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Alice was startled out of her thoughts, glancing at her brother, "really," she smiled at him until he turned back to the movie, and she settled back down on the couch, letting her mind wander back to the kiss in her bedroom and the girl responsible.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not big on Author's Notes. I don't like them - I generally figure that if you're here, it's to read my story, not listen to my drone on about this, that and the other. But this time, I'm going to. I know this story doesn't exactly look like it's going anywhere, and that's probably because it started out as an original fiction, but I knew that if I tweaked it around like this, I could go much, much further. It has a point and a finish line. Now, whilst I'm not going to be one of those people who hold new chapters to ransom for a set amount of reviews, you'd think that in 530 views, at least one person would've had the foresight to say even one word about it. I don't even care if it's abuse. If you like it, tell me. If you hate it, tell me. I'm not a mind reader and whilst I wouldn't say it's totally disheartening to not receive any feedback, I won't deny that feedback is the whole point of publishing my work. I write for other people, not myself, and it'd be nice to know what other people want or think.


	9. Chance

**I own the grumpy old man. But that's it.**

* * *

_How could I not realise that it was all too good to be true? Of course everything was going to come crashing down on me. I was just too stupid to realise it. Or maybe I just didn't want to believe it. Either way, my life was burning, and fast. Change was coming, and I didn't want it._

**April 16****th****, 2011**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A deep voice sighed.

"Yeah… I need to clear my head for a while. Just until the end of the year," Alice said, trying to keep her voice from wavering as she turned around, looking at the man leaning on the wall in the hallway, "just for the rest of the year, I promise. Besides, that's all dad said I could stay for anyway…" she trailed off, looking at the man apologetically.

"I know, I know. I just wish you'd tell me what's caused this though, Al, I want to know what's making you so miserable that you think you need to run away," he sighed again, looking at the teen sadly.

"Emmett! I'm not running away!" Alice tried not to yell, "I'm not…" her voice dropped back to a whisper as she crossed the room to hug Emmett, "you're my big brother, Emmett. I know I can tell you anything. I just don't know what it is that I need to tell you yet, that's why I need to get away, just for a little bit. Somewhere totally new with no old distractions," she mumbled into his chest.

"Okay, Al, just… be safe, be careful, and come back, this house is going to be too quiet without you here," Emmett mumbled, hugging his sister tight.

"I'll be back before you know it, Emmett,"

"I know, kiddo, I know," Emmett let go of Alice, smiling slightly, "How about pizza for dinner? I'll go get some."

"Sure, Emmett, that'd be great," Alice smiled, "I'll just pack my last few things while you're out."

"No worries kiddo," Emmett grabbed his keys and wallet, heading towards the door, "I'll be back in half an hour, be good!"

"Always…" Alice muttered to herself as Emmett closed the front door solidly, leaving her on her own in the house.

Bella paced back and forth on the footpath in front of Alice's house. Her hands were firmly jammed inside the pockets of her skinny jeans as she walked, trying to work out her nerves. It had been just over a month since she had kissed the other girl, and she knew what she wanted to say today, what she needed to say. Taking a deep breath, Bella stopped her pacing and turned to face the house, steeling herself to step forwards and knock on the front door, when a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Don't you even think about breaking into that house young lady! I've called the police on you I have, not in my neighbourhood, delinquents like you!" An elderly man yelled out of his own front door from across the street. Bella turned around, sneering at the man, who was filling every cliché Bella could think of, including the flannelette dressing gown and waving a walking stick.

"Oh shut up old man, before I decide to break you!" She called back across the road, laughing at the look of indignation on the man's face as he shuffled back into his home, "right, anyway," Bella told herself, turning back around and raising her fist, knocking on the Alice' front door.

"Wow, that was quick, you've only been gone ten –" Alice cut herself off as she looked out of her front door, "Bella? Sorry, I thought you were Emmett," she blushed, looking at the ground.

"It's fine," Bella forced a smile, looking at Alice, "can I uh, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I guess. Do you want to come in?" Alice smiled awkwardly back at Bella.

"Oh, no, it's fine, this won't take long," Bella swallowed, trying to gather the courage to say what she wanted to.

"Oh, okay. So… what's up?"

"Listen, Ali… you've been my best friend for what, ten years? You've stuck by me through everything, let me stay at yours when I've had problems at home. You were there for me when I got sent to live with my mum, you were here for me when my dad died, you've never judged me or criticised me. You've bailed me out more times than either of us can count…" Bella focused her gaze on a point just over Alice's shoulder, taking a deep breath before saying what she really wanted to.

"Bella…" Alice gripped the side of the door for support, her heart pounding.

"Ali, you're amazing. You're my everything. You're the reason I get out of bed most mornings, and you're definitely the reason I'm not in jail right now. You're an amazing person and you're so, so beautiful,"

"Bella!" Alice gasped, digging her nails into the timber of her front door.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Ali, and, I know I'm not the best person but around you, I want to be. When I kissed you last week, that wasn't a mistake or an accident, I meant it. I want to be with you, Ali, you're my world and I want everyone to be able to see that. Like I said, I know I'm not the best person but all I ask is that you give me a chance, to be someone better. Alice Brandon, will you go out with me?" Bella finished, finally shifting her gaze to stare at Alice, who for her part could only stand there, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something, "Ali..?"

"Bella, I…" Alice looked down at the ground and blinked a few times before looking up again, locking her gaze with the teenager in front of her, "No."

"N..no?" Bella took a half step back, half shocked.

"No," Alice repeated, slamming the door closed.

"No…" Bella stepped back again, gasping for breath as she tried not to cry.

"You stay right where you are young lady, I've called the police on you, I'll not have you ruining my neighbourhood!" The old man was back outside, yelling at Bella. Bella clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms as she fought back tears before she whirled around to face the elderly man.

"Oh go fuck yourself, you don't fucking know anything, bastard," Bella yelled at the man before taking one last look at Alice's front door and starting to walk away.

"Don't you come back you rude little –"

"Shut the fuck up," Bella cut the man off as she walked past, reaching the end of his driveway before breaking into a run, feeling the tears burning her eyes, threatening to spill over.


	10. Raw

**Evans and John belong to me. The rest do not**_**.**_

* * *

_That was the first mistake I made, looking back. I fucked up big time that day, without even realising. I didn't know then, I didn't know what was going to happen. I had no idea just how far what I said that day was going to go, or what the consequences were going to be. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, and this one was explosive._

**April 17****th****, 2011**

"No… how could she… how… no…" Bella was talking to herself. The streets were quiet, the darkness of the night coating the houses like a blanket. It was cloudy out, blocking the stars from shining down. Bella could hear cars travelling on the main road a few hundred metres away from her, but she didn't care anymore.

"I can't believe…" Bella mumbled, dropping down into the gutter beside her, dejected. A glass bottle clattered on the road before rolling down the drain, breaking apart as it hit the concrete, "fuck me…" Bella slurred slightly before a string of expletives left her mouth as she realised that was all the alcohol she had, and no more money.

"Fuck," Bella reached up to grab her hair, threading her fingers through the messy brown locks and tugging firmly, "fuuuuck," she fell back then, not noticing the pain in her shoulder blades as her back hit the concrete footpath solidly, her feet still out in front of her, stretched onto the road.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck," she raised her voice, pulling harder on her hair, strands coming loose in her fists, "FUCK," she finally screamed, her instincts giving way as emotional screams left her mouth, her body shaking as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Bella had no idea how long she was screaming for, or even how long she had been laying there since she fell silent. Her throat was raw, her voice scratchy when she tried to say anything out into the silent night. The streetlight above her flickered a few times before going out, leaving Bella in the darkness, the next few lights all broken, the nearest light down the other end of the street. A car slowly drove down the street a few minutes after the darkness set in, the bright artificial lights of the car illuminating the girl in the gutter, painting her skin a bright white in their harsh beam.

The car pulled over and there was the soft sound of a door opening and shutting, but still Bella didn't move. She didn't care anymore. In the back of her mind she heard the careful footfalls of the occupant, but it wasn't until a new shaped appeared in her line of vision that Bella finally blinked and brought herself back into reality.

"I…" Bella tried to speak, her throat on fire as her scratchy voice failed her. She shifted her gaze up from the pale blue shirt above her, to the angled face, soft lips, a straight angled nose, and sparkling green eyes above. A few strands of light blonde hair fell into those vibrant eyes, but they didn't deter from the intense gaze locked on her.

"Hi," Bella sighed, closing her eyes.

"Bella, what're you doing. We've had dozens of calls from here, reports of screaming," Evans sighed, rocking back on her heels as she crouched next to the girl.

"T'was me," Bella mumbled, trying to articulate her words, but failing.

"Have you been drinking?" Evans' accusation was sharp and to the point, and for some reason that she couldn't identify yet, Bella felt ashamed of her actions for the first time in years.

"Yuhh," Bella tried to confess but failed, her voice giving out on her, so she simply nodded, keeping her eyes closed.

"You're sixteen, Bella. Where did you get it?" Evans wasn't impressed, but still she waited patiently for the teen girl, waving a distracted hand to her partner still in the car, letting him know she had the situation. Bella never responded, instead she just reached into her pocket and handed Evans a plastic card, "a fake ID? You know I'm going to have to take this," Bella simply nodded, trying to sit up but failing miserably, collapsing back onto the ground.

"Jesus, Bella. We're going to have to take you home. Come on, up you get," Evans stood and dusted herself off before reaching out a hand, gripping Bella's wrist and tugging slightly, helping the unsteady girl to her feet, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I…" Bella whispered before cutting herself off, turning around and heaving the contents of her stomach into the gutter where she was just sitting.

"I'll take that as a no," Evans rolled her eyes, rubbing the girl's back gently, "c'mon, get it out, you'll be alright, is this the first time you've drank?"

"No," Bella managed to gasp out before vomiting again, the bile only causing more pain in her throat.

"No? Well how much have you had?"

"Bottle.. vodka…" Bella pointed towards the drain where she dropped her bottle. Leaving her for a moment, Evans pulled out her standard issue flashlight and peered into the drain, spotting the remnants of a vodka bottle and the lack of liquid surrounding it.

"A whole bottle? Christ, Bella. We're taking you to the hospital, no excuses. Come here," Evans looped her arm around Bella's shoulders and half supported, half carried her to the parked police car, "ER, John, alcohol poisoning," Evans spoke with authority to her partner in the driver's seat as she helped Bella to lay down in the back of the car, "don't you dare throw up in here."

Bella could only groan in response as the car pulled out, speeding towards their destination.

"I asked her out. Ali. My Ali," Bella spoke out into the otherwise silent car after a few minutes, finding her voice through her need to try and explain herself. She felt ashamed, and didn't like that feeling at all. Evans was still silent, but Bella could see her eyes in the rearview mirror, and she knew she was listening, "I asked her out. Said no. Slammed in my face. Doesn't want me," Bella was getting quieter, fresh tears threatening to spill across her cheeks.

"Are you both..?" Evans spoke for the first time since they'd been driving, leaving her question open, knowing Bella would understand.

"I don't know."

Evans sighed and rubbed her temples as the car fell silent once more. Her partner, John, looked over at Evans worriedly as he pulled into the emergency park at the hospital.

"I'll go with her until we can get a guardian. I know you had work to do back at the station," Evans muttered to John as she undid her seatbelt. He didn't say anything, only nodded as Evans got out, moving to the back of the car and helping the intoxicated teen out.

"Mistakes…" Bella slurred drunkenly as she was half carried into the emergency room, her feet a few steps behind the rest of her body as she stumbled along, knowing it was only Evans keeping her upright, "mistakes…"


	11. Drag

**Evans belongs to me. The rest do not.**

* * *

_I really wish I could say that this happened for that reason, but I can't. I don't even know anymore. I wish I could explain everything, but it's impossible. Things were just happening and I had no say over it, I had no control over anything. I started it, but I couldn't stop it. It was just a wave of despair and destruction, wreaking havoc on my life._

**May 3****rd****, 2011**

"Isabella, time out," the teacher, Masen, calmly called out without actually looking up from his desk at the front of the room, where he was likely ruining some poor student's year with a terrible grade.

"You're kidding, right? I just walked in the door," Bella grumbled, unamused.

"Your participation in this class was subject to the assurance from Miss Brandon that you would not cause any trouble. Miss Brandon has left the school, as you well know, Isabella, so you will leave this class," Masen finally looked up from his desk, holding out a slip of pink paper, with Bella's name on it, "now, I believe I told you go to time out. And lose the hood, Isabella, you know fine well that it is not a part of the uniform,"

"You're a dick. For real," Bella scowled, snatching the slip of paper out of Masen's hand, pulling her hood up over her head as she turned around to leave the room.

"Time out, _now_, Isabella, and make it an hour after school,"

"Asshole," Bella called out in a sing song voice, showing Masen her middle finger as she left the room, the classroom door slamming behind her.

Still grumbling an hour later, Bella pulled herself up onto the air conditioning vents around the side of the gymnasium, pulling a worn out box out of her pants pocket.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" A female voice called out. Bella looked up, startled, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, a lighter in the other hand, "And you're a little young to be smoking, don't you think?" The voice came from a car pulled over on the side of the road just next to the gym, the passenger leaning out of the window slightly to talk.

"Evans," Bella nodded, scowling around her cigarette, "don't you have better things to do than follow me around? Surely there's a criminal about somewhere," Bella moved her cigarette away from her mouth after taking a drag, blowing the smoke out after a few minutes.

"Oh, don't be like that Bella, besides, we haven't seen you since you did a runner from the hospital last month. How'd that go for you, by the way? Can't imagine it was fun running like that just after you had your stomach pumped," Evans' tone was light, but Bella could hear the bitter undertone, a wave of disappointment and shame washing over her.

"Oh, you know, a girl's gotta do what girl's gotta do," Bella took another drag on her cigarette, trying to shake off the unwanted feelings of shame.

"Are you sure ab-" Evans was cut off as a crackly voice came through the speaker in the car, "you're right, Bella, real criminals are about. Stay out of trouble!" Evans waved, sitting herself back in her seat properly as her partner peeled off the curb, flicking the car's lights on and speeding away.

Bella slumped back against the wall of the gym and closed her eyes, frustrated. She was just about to take a final drag from her cigarette when she felt her wrist being grabbed roughly, the cigarette falling to the footpath below her. Opening her eyes, Bella scowled at the person interrupting her. Seeing the furious expression on Masen's face, Bella yanked on her wrist, trying to free it.

"Fuck, let go of me, asshole," Bella yanked on her arm again, but to no avail as the enraged teacher strode away towards the front of the school, dragging a highly reluctant Bella behind him by her wrist, "dude, fuck off!"

"Get in," Masen growled, practically shoving Bella into the principal's office. Bella, for her part, stood rubbing her wrist, glaring at the teacher. So consumed by her hatred for him and picturing all the ways she'd love to see Masen suffer, she missed most of the conversation he had with the principal until it was almost too late.

"- not good enough, exclusion is best for the sake of the rest of the student body," Masen was still angry, his tirade having only worked him up even more, Bella noticed.

"Exclusion!? Hold the fuck up! You started it by kicking me out of your class for no reason! You don't even give me the work to catch up on!" Bella defended herself, hoping she was on the right track since she missed most of the conversation. Seeing the principal's confused expression, she quickly worked out that she was way off.

"Isabella, you're out of uniform again and smoking on school property is a serious offence. As this is only your first time smoking, you will not be excluded, but I have no choice but to give you three days external suspension and four internal. See Ms Cope on your way out, she'll give you the forms you need your mother to sign each day," the principal sighed, dismissing the student from his office. Masen was caught between fury that Bella hadn't been expelled, and smugness that she'd been punished.

"You heard him, Isabella, leave the premises now," Masen settled for smug, looking down at the teenager.

"I have to tell my mum?" Bella whispered, suddenly pale, "I can't do that…"


	12. Sign

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_If I could take back what I did that night, I would. I didn't realise it would do so much damage. If I hadn't done all of that, she would've still been around to stop me doing what I did next. Everything would've been so much better, so much easier, if I'd kept myself to myself that first night. I brought this upon myself._

**May 5****th****, 2011**

"Mum?" Bella called out tentatively, standing in the hallway of her house, listening out for sounds of movement in her mother's bedroom, "mum..?"

"What?" A hoarse voice croaked back at Bella, before dissolving into hacking coughs.

"I need you to sign this for me," Bella had slowly ventured down the hallway, the old wooden floorboards creaking under her shoes as she stepped into the doorway of her mother's dark room, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light until she could finally make out the figure of her mother, huddled on the middle of the double bed, sheets and blankest strewn around her.

"What for?" Bella's mum croaked out again, still caught in the middle of a coughing fit.

"I've been suspended… I need you to sign this, so school knows I was here," Bella gently placed the form down on the edge of her mother's bed with a pen, speaking softly.

"Were you even here?"

"Yes mum… I've been in my room the last couple of days," Bella mumbled, inspecting her shoelaces.

"Suspended, huh?" Her mother sat up on the bed, a bony hand gripping the pen as she scrawled a signature on the note, "come here."


	13. Accidents

**Evans belongs to me. The rest do not.**

* * *

_I still sometimes wonder why things happen the way they do. I wonder if I did something wrong in a past life to deserve this, or if God just has a sick sense of humour. I don't know which one I prefer anymore. If she was here, she'd give me a better answer, but I didn't think this far ahead when I drove her away from me. I pushed her away and I only wish I could bring her back._

**August 10th, 2011**

"Bella? Is that you? You alright there?" Evans leaned out of her car window, calling out to the teenage girl laying in the bushes by the footpath.

"Unnfgh," Bella groaned, slowly sitting up. The hood of her jumper had slipped away, showing her sweaty face and hair, "I'm good, just… y'know, going for a run and all that… thought I'd have a break… as good a place as any, huh?" Bella grinned then, flexing her calves and springing herself up to her feet.

"A run? You?" Evans tried not to laugh, pulling her car over and turning off the ignition so she could talk to the teen for a bit longer.

"Oh shut up, just because you never see me running, doesn't mean I can't," Bella huffed, blowing a few strands of light brown hair out of her eyes.

"Uh huh, uh huh. Who did that, by the way?"

"Uh, no one. I walked into a door," Bella lifted her hand to where Evans was staring, her fingers lightly ghosting over a yellow tinged bruise around her cheek and the remnants of a black eye.

"Bella," Evans sighed, finally taking her sunglasses off to stare at the girl properly, "it's been over a year now. No one can have this many accidents. Why won't you tell me who keeps doing this to you?"

"No one is doing it! Fuck, why can't you just believe that I keep falling over shit?" Bella huffed, looking away from the police officer.

"Bella, I'm not stupid, and neither are you. Why won't you tell me? I can help you!"

"Because it'll only make things worse, alright? The… person, who keeps doing this, they told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, or else. I don't really want to find out what "or else" is, surely you can see I have it bad enough already," Bella scowled, kicking a rock on the footpath, her hands shoved deep into her pockets.

"Oh Bella… does your mother know at least?" Evans sighed, her heart going out to the poor girl.

"No," Bella mumbled before sighing and looking away, "don't you have criminals to catch?"

"I'm on my way, actually. Someone broke into your teacher's house. Mr Masen, I believe," Evans gave Bella a pointed look, "know anything about it?"

"… oops?" Bella grinned, raising her hand in a wave to Evans as she quickly took off, running down the street and disappearing down a side alley.

"Yeah, oops," Evans sighed and turned her car on again, pulling away from the street and heading towards her destination, "If it wasn't her, I'll eat my hat."


	14. Change

**Evans belongs to me. The rest do not.**

* * *

_Thinking back on it all, I can't even decide what was worse. I made a lot of mistakes, I'm never going to deny that, but now… now I don't know what my ultimate downfall was. All of my decisions were clearly questionable, with undesirable consequences, and I guess, in the end, it all fucked me over._

**October 19****th****, 2011**

"New uniforms? Looking a bit spick there, Evans," Bella exhaled, blowing a cloud of smoke out of her lungs before putting her cigarette out on the stairs below her.

"Mmhmm, bit of a change, yes," Evans glanced down at her black shirt as she took her sunglasses off, looking back over at the teenage girl sitting on the stairs, "you don't look too bad yourself there either Bella. Scrub up well, I see."

"Oh, yeah, I'm the picture of class and sophistication," Bella rolled her eyes as she rolled up the sleeves of her button up shirt, "I think my lawyer nearly had a heart attack, something about jeans being informal," Bella shrugged and stood up, dusting herself off, "so what do I owe this pleasure anyway, Evans?"

"I'm just here to pick up Sam, I'm off duty. What did you get, anyway? The charge was B&E and destruction of property, wasn't it?" Evans checked her phone quickly before focusing back on the girl.

"Two year good behaviour bond and a curfew for the next six months. Not allowed out between 6pm and 6am. It's going to be so much fun, just my mother and I," Bella scowled at the thought.

"No juvie? Your teacher will be devastated; he was really pushing the charges, from what I heard,"

"Bit of leniency, since it's my birthday and all," Bella scoffed, still disagreeing with the judge's decision, "dunno if it's worth it though, juvie could've been interesting. Might've buffed me up a little."

"Bella, you're an idiot. Happy birthday, by the way, you're what, 17 now?" Reaching into her cargo pants pocket again, Evans pulled out her now ringing phone, "hey hun, yeah, I'm just out the front. I'll be there in just a second," hanging up, Evans looked back at Bella, "looks like I've got to run, kid. Be good for once, will you?" Evans walked off into the courthouse; only stopping to ruffle Bella's carefully done hair.

"What does good mean?" Bella called out after the retreating officer's back, scowling as she put her hair back into place, making her way down the steps and onto the footpath, starting her walk back to the newfound prison in her home.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, so. I kindly thank the 8… wait, 7 people who've commented. I do so appreciate it. And for that, I'm going to respond to you all here.

**Margaret, anonmalii, tamara morgenstern;** I thank you all for your kind words. I greatly appreciate it.

**SuperFreakingDuper; **You commented twice, you're doubly awesome. Thank you for both of your comments!

**tlc125; **Thanks for your comment, and I'm glad you've decided to give it a try. It will get a bit lighter, eventually, I promise.

**ShadowCub; **I'm getting there, I'm getting there! It is coming up. But out of curiosity, have you figured out who's behind it? I know I haven't been _that_ subtle with it. J

**Anyway; **Bella. The italics are Bella's thoughts, her regrets. It's her story to tell. As for the dates, how do they not add up? The dates are meaning that this is skipping through two years, yes. Why? Because it's memories. Each chapter is a different memory, that's how Bella's thoughts end up at the top of them. Sure, it's jumping, but let's face it, at this point, every day life would be boring to hear about, and this means that you can learn about Bella and her past before everything catches up to her.

Rightio, well, thanks for commenting, guys!


	15. Resort

**Evans belongs to me, as does Sam. The rest do not.**

* * *

_I never thought anyone would worry about me. Why would they? It's not like anyone ever cared before. If they did, they would've have stopped me seeing my dad. So what if he fell in love with another man? It didn't make him any less of a parent; it didn't stop him being my dad. If anyone cared about me, they would've have taken me away from him. You can't blame me for thinking no one cared after that, so you can't really blame my shock at how close to me she was getting._

**February 29****th****, 2012**

"What can I do for you, hun?" Sam smiled reassuringly at the young girl standing awkwardly in the entranceway of the shelter.

"I just, um, I wondered if I could get some food," the girl mumbled, shifting on her feet, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her oversized jumper and slightly baggy skinny leg jeans.

"Of course, hun, come this way and I'll get you a sandwich," Sam gestured for the girl to follow her, taking pity on her thin, lanky frame, "when was the last time you had a good meal?"

"Um, a few months ago. I can't steal food anymore, this is kind of a last resort," the girl mumbled again, pulling her hood further over her face as she shuffled after Sam.

"Oh hun, you at least have a place to stay, right? If you don't, you can stay here, you're over 18?" Sam bit her lip, struggling not to be worried for the girl now sitting in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," the girl glanced up, distracted. Her hood fell back with the sudden movement, the harsh artificial light in the kitchen showing her face properly, mottled green and yellow bruises covering her cheek and jaw in stark comparison to her usually pale skin.

"Wait a second, you're… Bella, isn't it?" Sam couldn't help but stare in shock at the battered teenager in front of her, "Bella? What happened?"

"How do you know me?" Bella glared at Sam, fear creeping into her voice, "wait, you're with Evans, aren't you? Shit," Bella dropped her sandwich, standing up quickly, "oh shit, shit, shit."

"Bella, wait, what happened to you? I can help you, Kate can help you!" Sam stood, reaching a hand out to the distraught girl.

"No, fuck, you weren't supposed to be here, I'm not supposed to be here! Fuck!" Bella shrugged off Sam's hand, pulling her hood back up and running out of the kitchen, dodging around clients and volunteers as she made her way to the door, Sam following slightly slower behind her, "fuck!" Bella slammed the door behind her, running off down the street.

"Bella!" Sam wasn't far behind, standing just outside the shelter, calling after the retreating girl's back.

* * *

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Evans dropped her uniform shirt over the back of the couch, leaning down to kiss Sam's cheek.

"Hm? Oh, hi honey. Dinner's in the microwave," Sam turned her head slightly, her eyes not leaving the laptop open on the coffee table in front of her. Sam could hear Evans walking around in the kitchen while the microwave hummed.

"How was your day?" Evans asked a few minutes later as she settled on the couch next to Sam, putting her feet up on the coffee table as she poked at her dinner with a fork.

"Oh, you know…" Sam trailed off distractedly as she searched through hundreds of Facebook profiles.

"Are you Facebook stalking babe?" Evans stared at the laptop screen, trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up Kate," Sam threw a pillow at Evans, letting out a triumphant call as she found the profile she was searching for.

"Hang on, why are you stalking Bella?" Evans set her plate down on the table, leaning forwards to have a better look at the profile now up on the screen, "silly girl should make her things private," she commented to herself, before looking up, "Sam?"

"I saw her today," Sam sighed, moving away from the screen and leaning back into the couch, "at the shelter…"

"What was she doing there?" Evans frowned, knowing Bella wasn't supposed to leave her house except for school.

"She came in looking for food. You should've seen her, Kate. She's lost weight since the last time I saw her, and her face, my God, it looked like someone was giving her a good beating every day of the week," Sam bit her lip worriedly.

"Something isn't right…" Evans stood up, "she's basically under house arrest, I'm going to go check on her. I'll be back soon," Evans leaned down to kiss Sam quickly before grabbing her keys and making her way to the front door, "I'll be back in a little bit, babe."

* * *

Pulling up against the curb, Evans turned the key, killing the engine of her silver Subaru. Checking herself over in the mirror once, she opened the car door and stepped out, heading down the stairs to the front door of the quant family home in the quiet street. Knocking once on the wooden door quickly, she casually crossed her arms behind her back, looking around the front yard curiously.

"Uh, can I help you?" A masculine voice questioned, causing Evans to turn back to the now partially open front door.

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions about Bella, if you don't mind, mister…?" Evans did a quick double take, not expecting a giant of a man to open the door, but brushed it off. He could be her brother or father for all she knew.

"Brandon. Emmett Brandon. Why do you want to know about Bella? Is she in trouble or something?" Emmett opened the door fully, leaning on the frame as he looked down at the police officer in front of him, "and since when have the copshop uniforms been so… relaxed?" Emmett raised an eyebrow as he stared at the plain black t-shirt with "police" on the neck, and black cargo pants.

"Brandon? I thought Bella's surname was Swan," Evans asked, her brow furrowed in confusion, "and I'm off duty. There's a shirt, obviously. I'm just worried about Bella. Is she here? I'd like to talk to her," Evans tried to peer around the giant of a man in the door, as if she could glimpse the girl she was after.

"Yeah, it is. Why would she be here though?"

"This is where she lives, is it not?" Evans snapped her gaze back to Emmett, realisation slowly dawning on her.

"No, she never lived here. She used to hang around a fair bit though, my little sister, Alexis, is her best friend. Al moved to our parent's place a few months ago though. Haven't seen Bella around since she left," Emmett causally answered the officer, "if you don't mind though, I'd like to get back to what I was doing, if that's all you needed. I have a lot of packing to do."

"What? Oh, no, that's fine. Thank you for your time, Mr Brandon," Evans dismissed Emmett distractedly as she turned and headed up the front steps to her car again, her mind going on overdrive, trying to work out where Bella could be.

Pulling into her own driveway fifteen minutes later, Evans turned the ignition off and sat still in her seat, her mind still on overdrive. Realisation suddenly dawning on her, Evans snapped upright, staring straight ahead.

"She lied to me!"


	16. Dream

**I don't own anything out of this one. **

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_I freaked out, I couldn't help it. It's like everything changed in that one second. That one action bought my perfectly sculpted world crashing down on me and I freaked out. I had to run; I need her to understand that. I had no choice! Everything changed and I didn't know which way was up. I had to clear my head, I had to run. I didn't know all that would happen. What have I done?_

**April 23****rd****, 2011**

_"God, baby, you're so fucking cute," Alice smiled at the girl lying on her bed._

_"You're pretty cute yourself, y'know," Bella grinned back playfully, sitting up and pulling the other girl on top of her, "y'know… we could have some fun here… I'm pretty sure your parents are out…" Bella whispered into Alice's ear huskily, her hands coming down to rest on the short girls' perfectly rounded backside._

_"Some fun, huh?" Alice moaned quietly as Bella started groping her, their lips locking in a searing kiss._

_"So much fun," Bella whispered against Alice's lips, gripping the girl's top and pulling it up, trying to get it off._

_"I can't wait," Alice broke the kiss and sat up, pulling her shirt off completely and tossing it aside, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, the offending garment quickly joining the shirt on the ground. Grinding her hips down against Bella's stomach, Alice let out a moan at the feeling of Bella's slightly calloused hands cupping her breasts, the pads of Bella's thumbs brushing over Alice's nipples._

_"What do you want me to do to you, Ali?" Bella grinned devilishly, pinching Alice's nipples, eliciting another moan from the teenager, "Ali?"_

_"Please, Izzy, please, I want you to touch me…"_

_"Ali?" Bella called out, trying to get the girl's attention._

_"I want you to fuck me, Bella! Please! Touch me, fuck me! I need you, I want you!" Alice cried out, desperate to feel more of the girl who captured her soul._

* * *

"Alice!" She called again, but this time the voice was different, deeper. Blinking, Alice opened her eyes, light filling them as she stared at the white ceiling.

"Ah, finally, you're up. Come on honey, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry. It's your first day at Forks High, remember?" the man talking walked back out of Alice's bedroom, leaving her slumped on her bed, a light sheen of sweat covering her.

"A dream…" Alice sighed, standing up slowly and making her way to the shower.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Yes, this is a year before the last chapter, I'm aware. It's from a few weeks after the kiss, after Alice ran out on Bella. It's just a filler, a brief little flashback.  
**


	17. Ringing

**Evans is mine, the rest aren't.  
**

* * *

_It was absolutely terrifying, that day. Everything came to a head, it all just… imploded. No, not imploded, because it didn't just take me with it – it took a dozen people down with it. My whole life was destroyed that day. I wouldn't change it for the world._

* * *

**March 16****th****, 2012**

Two female voices echoed out of the dilapidated house, one husky from years of abuse, the other more youthful and passionate. There was a thud and the sound of glass breaking before a third, masculine voice joined the screaming, drowning out both females with harsh words.

"Jack, Jack! Call the police; this has been going on for hours!" A woman called out to her husband, twitching the curtains in her kitchen to better see over the fence to the neighbour's house where the screams and shouts had given away to dull thuds and the tinkling sound of glass breaking, the window rattling as a young female was slammed up against the wall. Choking back a shocked scream, the woman turned back to her husband, "get them to hurry!"

* * *

"All units, please be advised of a one zero four, possible five zero nine at six four Vale terrace," the crackly voice of the operator filled the patrol car. Glancing at her partner, Evans leaned forwards in her seat to pick up the handset.

"This is Alpha Romeo Foxtrot Seven Two Four, responding to one zero four, five zero nine at Vale terrace," Evans finished her response back to the station as her partner flicked on the car's lights, turning around and speeding off down the street.

A gunshot echoed down the street as the police car approached the target house. Evans glanced at her partner worriedly, reaching for the radio once more.

"This is Alpha Romeo Foxtrot Seven Two Four, confirmed five zero nine, one zero five required, repeat, confirmed five zero nine, one zero five required," Evans finished, putting the radio back just as the car screeched to a halt outside the house. Loosening the clasp on her own gun, Evans quickly got out of the car, taking up a backing position with her weapon drawn as her partner pounded on the front door of the house, the sirens of back up officers getting closer by the second.

"Open the door, this is the police!"

There was a scuffle in the house and the sound of something slamming down before heavy footsteps thudded down the hall to the door, a tall burly man yanking the door open to scowl at the officers now surrounding the house.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Evans and her partner looked at each other briefly, surprised by how easily they'd gotten access to the house as a different officer grabbed the man, placing him under arrest.

"FUCK OFF, CHRIST, YOU'RE A PSYCHO," a female voice screamed out from inside the house, a sharp slap echoing down the hall afterwards.

"That sounds like Bella…" looking at her partner once more, Evans charged into the house

Barging into the kitchen, Evans was met with the sight of the teenage girl, battered and bleeding on the floor by the sink, and older woman standing across the kitchen, a handgun held firmly in front of her. Raising her own weapon, Evans barely glanced at the teenager.

"Drop it!" She demanded, taking aim at the woman, "I said drop it!"

The woman turned to face Evans, her finger on the trigger of the gun, now pointed at the young officer. Evans froze for a second; taking in the woman's disheveled appearance and glazed eyes, the needle tracks on her bony arms and pallid complexion.

Bella screamed from her place on the floor as three officers burst into the room, the second gunshot of the night ringing through the house.

* * *

**It's shit. I'm aware. In fact, I'm well aware. But it's something.  
**


End file.
